A new fairy is born
by CoolIce3
Summary: Fairy Tail has a new member? Who is she? Stick to the story and find out! D
1. The begining

Finally, the school day was finished, I finally could watch Fairy Tail! For some reason I was trying to watch it from my tablet and my phone, but whenever I hit search they suddenly turned off so I was waiting to go home so I could so I could charge my laptop and watch it.

''Mum I'm home!''I said entering the house.

''Mia, go help your sister with studying!'' she yelled to me from the kitchen.

''But muuum, I have something really important to dooo!''

''Really, like what?''

''I have to watch Fairy Tail..''

She looked at me angrily and pointed at the way my sister's room was. I sighed and walked to her room.

''Ok little monster, what do you need help wi-''I stopped short when I saw my little sister drawing princess on my **LAPTOP.**

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LAPTOP?''

''I was bored and I couldn't find any paper''

Oh yeah,that's a great excuse!I grabbed my laptop and walked out the only thing that can calm me down is watching Fairy Tail.

I sat down on the bed and turned the laptop on .I searched for the episode I wanted, I pressed play when something started glowing.

''What the fuck?''.Before I could move, everything went black.


	2. Meet up and duels

**A/N I forgot to put this in the last chapter, so...**

 **I do not own any of the fairy tail characters they're all owned by Hiro Mashima(also known as Mashima-sensei)XD**

* * *

A, my head. What happened? Why is everything black? Why do I feel hurt? Where am I?

''COME HERE AND FIGTH ME, YOU ICE BASTARD!''

Wait, I know this voice, it's...no, it can't be, I'm still in my room, I probably tripped off my bed and fell on my head. I'm just hearing the episode.

''COME BACK YOU...Oooo!''

''Ouch!''Well that's definitely **not** an episode.

I opened my eyes and saw two black eyes looking back at me. He stοοd up and scratched his head. He was looking around, trying to find who he hit.

''Down here.''

''What? Oh it was you, sorry for hitting you.''

''It's ok.''

I tried stand up but I fell down. Man, my head hurts. And now he's staring at me trying find out what's wrong with me, like I'm an alien or something. Well, to be honest I just fell from the sky so…

''Are you ok?''

''Yes, it's just my head, it hearts and I can't stand up"

He gives me his hand to help me stand up. I take it, but when I tried to stand up, my head started to hurt again and I fell down and fainted. The next thing I remember, I was on the ground and Natsu was calling Wendy.

 **TIME SKIP, HALF AN HOUR LATER**

''Is she ok? What happened to her?'' a female voice asked, probably Lucy's.

''I don't know, she said her head hurt and when she tried to stand up she fainted'' Natsu said.

When I opened my eyes I saw Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, the exceeds and other people from the guild looking at me.

''Where am I?''

''You fainted when you tried to stand up, so I brought you inside the guild and Wendy cast a spell on you so will feel better.'' Natsu said pointing at Wendy.

''So how exactly did you got here?''Erza asked me.

''It's a bit complicated. Do you have some time?''

''Yes''

''So I was back from school…''

''Wait what's _''school''_? Natsu asked.

''Seven hours of the **worst** punishment ever. So after I got back from school, I tried to watch the new episode of Fairy Tail on my laptop, but when I hit play it started glowing and then I fell from the sky somewhere close to the guild I guess.''

''Wait we're a TV series? But I feel so real!'' Gajeel said.

''Shut up Gajeel!''I said ''Then I heard Natsu shouting at Gray, then he fell on me and I fainted''

''Wait, so in your world we're a TV program?''Levy asked me

''What's a ''TV''?'' Happy asked me. Note to myself: shout at him ''YOU LIIIKEEE HER!''.

''Do you remember a viewing lacrima at the Grand Magic Games, that helped you see what was going on in the arena?''Everybody nodded ''Something like that.''

''So what are you going to do now?'' Lucy asked

''I don't know but I really wanna meet some of my favorite characters, could you help me meet them?''

''Of course, but first I should go bring you some clothes, yours are a bit ripped.'' Lucy said pointing at me from top to bottom. Well she did had a point, my jeans had holes on them and my shirt was all dusty and had holes all over it.

''You can wait her at the bar, you could use some food'' Mira said at me with a big smile on her face. I walked with her towards the bar. I sat down while she was making food.

''So Mira'' I said, she turned around looking at me'' How are the ships going here in Magnolia?''

''I'm sorry'' she said turning around, continuing her cooking'' I don't know what you're talking about''

''Oh, come on Mira, we both know you're not telling the truth''

''All right, I may know some things about one or two of them, but only that'' she said, not turning around to give me a look. I glared at her, she stared at me and sighed.'' Ok, I've been stalking the couples to learn information.'' She said under her breath.

 **TIME SKIP-A FEW HOURS LATER**

I was sitting at the bar, when Natsu and Lucy came (suspicious, very suspicious).

''So um…''

''Mia''

''So Mia, me and Natsu were wondering if you wanted to do anything special while you are here?''

''I really want to meet a lot of people and I wanted to join a guild…''

''Which guild do you want to join?''

''Um…Fairy Tail…'' said under my breath.

''Ok, we can make that happen.'' Natsu said, he's expression not changing a bit, like it was the easier thing to happen.

''What?! You can really do that?'' He nodded and I hugged him. Once he was gone I went to Lucy.

''Don't worry, he's still yours'' I whispered to her with a grin on my face.

''What? We're not a-'' she said shocked, while blushing.

''It's ok, I'll keep you're secret safe.''

I hugged her and we walked towards the table where Natsu and the others were sitting. I can't believe I'm gonna join Fairy Tail!

''So how are you going to make me a member?''

''It's easy, you'll go to Mira and she'll put the guild mark on you.'' Natsu said telling Mira to come. She came and asked me where I wanted the guild mark. I lifted up my shirt a little and pointed at a place on my sides. When she got the stamp off me I could see the mark. It had a sea green shade of color.

''Ok, the first thing is done. So what else do you want to do?'' Gray asked me.

''I really would like to meet some people, like Sting, Rogue, the girls from Mermaid Heel and people from other guilds too.'' I said, while smiling ear from ear'' But first... Natsu I challenge you to a duel!'' everybody looked at me shocked,while I was standing there in a superman pose.

''But you don't know any magic yet'' Lucy said confused.

''Give me a day and I'll be ready!''

* * *

 **If you've read until here thanks a lot! This is my first story so it might not be the best, but whatever =D Also I'm planing on writing a pjo Q n A, so plz plz plz plz plz plz plz send me some questions**


	3. We have a winner!

I spend the rest of my day trying to learn magic. I must admit it, it was tougher than I thought. I was trying to keep the magic I was learning a secret, but while I was training at the forest Erza saw me. When the others learned about it they started asking her, but she never answered. I know it was tough for her, because while Natsu was trying to make her talk he gave a whole strawberry cheesecake.

 **TIME SKIP- NEXT DAY**

''Ladies and gentlemen'' Elfman said'' welcome to the fight between the newcomer fairy'' he pointed at me'' and the great Salamander''. At the one side on the bleacher, Happy was cheering for Natsu, I almost felt sorry that I was about to kick his ass.

''At one side we have Natsu Dragneel at 50 kilograms and at the other we have Mia Garcia at...how many?'' the moment he said that, a rock hit him.

''Shame on you Elf-ni-chan, **(sorry if the name is wrong)** you should never ask this question to a lady.'' Lissana said with a disappointed look on her face.

''I want a good fight: no killing, no hits under the waist, and as for you Natsu **no** other mods, only fire magic. You can start at three…two…one!''

Natsu charged with his fist burning. He was getting closer and everybody stared at me waiting for me to do something. He was just a meter away, his fist now in the air pointing at me. Last minute everything I was looking at changed and I was on top of a tree looking down at Natsu. He was running so fast he didn't have time to stop and fell on his face. I could see Gray and Gajeel laughing their butts off. He got up and searched for me. Finally he saw me and said that I couldn't stay up there forever, so I jumped down. I landed on my hand and suddenly the ground that Natsu was standing turned into a working treadmill. He immediately got motion sickness and fell down. I looked over at Elfman waiting for what he would say. He went over at where Natsu was lying to check if he could fight and pointed at me.

''It looks like we have a winner! Mia defeated Natsu!'' he said and everybody cheered. Most of them were upset 'cause they had bet on Natsu. Almost everyone. Erza had a big smile on her face holding a mountain of strawberry cheesecake.


End file.
